Tokyo Majick
by Satomi
Summary: Harry Potter is coming back from yet another year at Hogwarts, but his friend Ron has a Surprise. When they get to Platform 9 and Three Quarters Bill and Sirius Await them, What follows is a humorous plunge into the world of a martial arts sexual comedy,
1. Out of the Burrow, and Into the Fox Hole

Tokyo Magic  
A Ranma 1/2/Harry Potter Crossover  
Vol 1 Part 1  
Out of the Burrow, and Into the Fox Hole  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Harry could barely believe it, another year had gone by at hogwarts. Once more he was sitting on  
a bench of the Hogwarts Express next to Hermione and Ron who were bickering over him.  
  
"I can't understand why your so amazed!" Ron shouted, "Rita Skeeter isn't likely to keep quiet  
just because a 14 year old witch seals her in a bottle!"  
  
Harry couldn't help thinking that if he'd been sealed in a bottle he'd keep his mouth shut, but  
he didn't say anything. Last year Hermione, Ron, and Himself had, had quite a problem with Rita  
Skeeter's 'colorful' articles. Harry frowned as he remembered her last article written just two  
weeks ago, "Potter Awakens Dark Lord" This article had not only been completely false, but had  
also sent the whole wizarding community into an upproar. Most people, thankfully, didn't believe  
Harry would have anything to do with it.   
  
Harry sighed turning to Ron who had his fist raised to Hermione, he blinked staring at the inter-  
loping Harry. Slowly lowering his fist he asked, "What's on your mind Harry?"  
  
"Well..." Harry said not quite sure what he wanted to say, "Do you know what we'll do for summer   
holidays?"  
  
Ron smiled patting Harry on the back, "You'll never believe it!"  
  
"Well don't keep us waiting!" Hermione cried throwing her hands over her head, but quickly   
blushing.  
  
"Well Geez" Ron grinned crossing his arms, "It'll just have to stay a surprise then."  
  
  
Hermione scowled looking down at the floor, and didn't give Ron the satisfaction of her begging.  
Harry on the other hand looked over at Neville who was slumbering in a corner of the car, That   
year Ginny had given him a pet Rat named Penelope for Christmas, it was quite well trained Harry  
thought watching it snore a top Nevilles' head. After a while of watching he too, fell asleep.  
  
About an hour or so later Harry awoke feeling the kind touch of Hermione. She smiled at him and   
murmured, "We're Pulling in."  
  
Indeed platform nine and three quarters was coming ever quicker into their feild of vision. Ron   
quickly got up and then just as suddenly flopped down next to Neville who woke with a start ev-  
idently having slept through most of the ride.  
  
*Screech*  
  
The train finally came to a stop and Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry stepped off toget-  
her. To everyone's surprise a large black dog sat waiting near Molly Weasley's right leg. Also   
with them holding his mothers hand was Bill Weasley now sporting a wolf's fang through his eye-  
brow. Harry grinned at his slightly drooly godfather and ran to hug him.   
  
"Sir-Snuffles!" Harry quickly recovered scratching him behind the ear, "Why are you here?"  
  
This last part he whispered into Sirius' ear, and in return the black canine merely let his tong-  
seep out of his mouth and gave him a look as if to say, "I'll tell you later."  
  
Harry grinned all the same standing up and being pulled into a tight hug by Mrs. Weasley. When s-  
he'd finished he moved on shaking Bills hand.  
  
"Like the fang Bill!" Ron said catching him offguard.  
  
"Wha?" Bill suddenly realised his brother hadn't seen it and turned to him, "Oh this, Mom just 'b-  
out went bonkers! 'long hair, peirced ear, now this!?'"  
  
Mrs. Weasley blushed.   
  
"Well, Next he'll be getting a tatoo on his beautiful skin! He's already looked at like-like some  
sort of-of Death Eater!" She cried, becoming quite flustered.  
  
When Bill had calmed her Hermione politely asked, "Excuse me Mrs. Weasley, but what exactly are  
we doing for summer holidays?"  
  
Neville who had been invited too, had his eyes fixated on the fang in Bill's eyebrow as Penelope   
paced around his head. Harry remembered the trip that he'd be missing to visit the parents that   
didn't even know him and felt guilty butterflys fill his stomach. He looked away a surge of bad   
memories filling his head.  
  
"Oh dear!" Molly Weasley laughed, "I almost forgot, Snuffles and Bill have decided to take you  
to Gandalf's Castle!"  
  
To Harry, this meant nothing, not having grown up in a wizarding home. Quite on the contrary, Ron  
Ginny, Neville, and even Hermione's eyes lit up. They all began to stutter out questions that Ha-  
rry could barely understand. Seeing Harry's confusion Ginny began to explain.  
  
"A sort of theme park you mean?" Harry asked face also lightening.  
  
"Yes" Bill said grinning, "Of course snuffles can't go to the actual park Harry, but he wanted to  
spend time with you before he had to go away again."  
  
Harry'd figured on that and nodded. Swiftly the conversation was wrapped up and soon they found themselves  
at the burrow. Mrs. Weasley ran into the kitchen with a hasty apology to prepare a hearty meal, Harry  
somehow knew that the whole Weasley family would be home to greet them.  
  
"So" Harry asked putting down his trunk down near the camp bed he would sleep on,"What is there   
at Gandalf's Castle?"  
  
Ron was slightly surprised at this question, but he realised a few minutes later that Harry ha-  
dn't grown up in a wizarding family. He smiled, and was just about to spill the beans when they   
heard an assortment of thuds on the stairs outside.  
  
Ron rushed out the door Harry close behind, and there was Penelope peering over the stairs at Ne-  
ville who had just fallen down them, his large trunk laying over his legs and stomach.  
  
"Ow." Neville said as Ron and Harry rushed down to help him.  
  
Once they had helped Neville up the stairs and into Ron's room they all flopped onto his bed. Harry  
looked at Ron who was catching his breath after dragging Neville's trunk up the stairs, Then at N-  
eville who looked as if he'd been walking in the desert for a month.  
  
"What were you saying about Gandalf's Castle?" Harry said turning back to Ron.  
  
"Oh" Ron huffed trying to catch his breath, "Well, Did you ever hear about that book, what's it ca-  
lled?"  
  
"The Hobbit!" Hermione cried stepping into the room with Ginny on her heels, "It's about a hobbit  
who went on a quest to help some dwarves get back their treasure and kill the dragon Smaug! It's  
one of the most famous muggle books!"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow at Hermione who sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly he turned his head back to  
the others and continued to talk.  
  
"Yes." He grimaced, "Well the muggles think it's fictional but we all know better."  
  
"Not for sure!" Hermione interupted once more, "It's something like the lost city of atlantis, we  
aren't sure it happened."  
  
Ron crossed his arms, "Are you done Herm-own-ninny?"  
  
Hermione blushed replying with a nod. She was quite shy about boys,esspecially when they would  
get into a conversation about her current boyfriend, Bulgaria Seeker, Viktor Krum. Being Bulga-  
rian it was hard for him to pronouce her name so he merely called her Herm-Own-Ninny. Ginny gig-  
gled and Ron started to talk again.  
  
"So a few wizards created a 'theme park' as a memorium to Gandalf, floating on a cloud." Ron se-  
emed to have finished.  
  
Harry nodded still not quite getting it but he figured he wouldn't probe further since they were   
going tommarrow anyway. Soon the whole family including Arthur, Percy, Sirius, Fred, George, and   
Charlie sat at the table eating a delicious meal of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and hot rolls.  
After they'd eaten Mrs. Weasley shooed them off to bed.  
  
Harry's head squished into the pillow and soon after a long winded conversation with Ron about   
Quiddich strategy he fell asleep. The morning came to quickly for him and he was quite groggy.  
Still he headed down the stairs after Ron and Neville, and sat eating hotcakes and friut salad  
at the table.  
  
  
"How do we get there Bill?" Hermione asked across the table, "I mean, are their portkeys somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah actually, their are a whole bunch situated in different locations." Bill replied breaking to   
bite into a strawberry,"You should see down where I am, but were going to the one at platform nine  
and three quarters."  
  
Later Bill and the Black Dog led the group through the wall and onto the platform. Hermione gasped  
not because she was surprised about the wall, but because there stood Draco Malfoy. Ron scrunched  
his face into a Dracolike grimace and the group laughed. What they hadn't counted on was him   
noticing them.  
  
"Oh no" Ron sighed turning away from Malfoy,"I hope he doesn't come over to give us a hard time."  
  
A few Moments later Bill came back with tickets for the use of the portkey, "This way we won't   
have to pay at the gate." he explained.  
  
As everyone waited in a line for the portkey Ginny noticed something, a huge gaping green vortex in  
the ground just on the otherside of the newstand. That's Odd, she thought. Then poked Neville whose   
mouth dropped, he in turn poked hermione in her shoulder.  
  
"What Neville?" Hermione asked not even looking at him.  
  
Neville continued to poke until she lost her temper, "WHAT IS IT NEVILLE!?"  
  
Every witch and wizard looked up at Hermione who blushed deep red. As soon as all went back to their   
work she looked at where he was pointing, she gasped once more turning to Bill and Sirius. They too   
were amazed and headed toward it telling the rest of them to stay put. It wasn't long however till  
all including Draco Malfoy were looking at the huge hole.  
  
"Well" Draco sneered causing Ron to jump in shock, "Nice Job Weasley, some kind of cry for help,  
hoping they'll give you money to close it back up again?"  
  
"I didn't do this Malfoy! And I have no idea what your talking about!" Ron said stepping forward fist   
clenched.  
  
"Well isn't that silly" Malfoy replied his lips curling up, "Your poor Weasley!"  
  
Hermione and Harry grabbed Ron under the arms, muttering for him to forget it. However it was clear that Ron  
could not hold in his anger anymore.  
  
"No!" Ron growled breaking free, "Not this time!"  
  
Ron rammed his fist hard into Malfoy's pale face causing him to yell out in pain. Then before anyone  
could stop them Draco was pushing Ron into the vortex.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Harry stared at the vortex for a moment then looked up at Bill. His face seemed unsure of what to do, but Harry knew.  
  
"Bonzai!" Harry cried jumping into the hole after Ron.  
  
There on the otherside was a strange site to behold. Harry was standing in a large vacant lot which was bare   
of grass in some places. Across the street was a row of cookie cutter houses in diferent colors, some were surrou-  
nded by large fences. This all wouldn't have been so very strange if one thing had been cut out of the picture, a   
huge jogging panda bear. Harry almost fainted at the sight of it, but it took a lot more then that to scare him a-  
fter seeing Lord Voldemort's face.  
  
There on the ground engaged in a fight were Draco and Ron. Ron seemed to be beating the pulp out of Malfoy, because  
he was punching left and right barely being touched in return. Malfoy covered his face his nose now bleeding, Harry   
decided at this point it was time to break it up. He ran over and pulled Ron of, Ron struggled but finally sucumed  
to his friends grasp.  
  
"Malfoy" Harry knew he'd regret feeling bad for Malfoy later but he continued, "Are you alright?"  
  
Malfoy whiped blood from his nose and looked at it horrified, "Your friend's been hanging out with that half-giant too  
much Potter!"  
  
Harry kept his composure although he wanted to kill Malfoy for this remark. He looked back and out of nowhere 5 fleshy  
being fell onto the ground behind them. It was the group, who'd apparently decided to follow after Harry had flung him-  
self in.  
  
"RON!" Hermione yelled running over.  
  
She put her finger to his face where some of dracos nosebleed had splattered. Then she looked down at him and realised  
that it was in fact his blood instead of Rons.  
  
"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She screeched looking back at Ron.  
  
Ron frowned but didn't say anything.   
  
By this time the rest of the group had joined them. Bill tended to Draco putting him into a temporary sleep (no he   
wasn't hurt, they wanted to shut him up) and then they all began to look around. Now, Harry thought, to figure out   
where we are.  
  
Sirius stepped out from behind a fence where he'd apparently changed form and headed over. Sirius, everyone (excluding   
Malfoy who was sleeping over Bill's Shoulder) gasped fearing his discovery, but he silenced them.   
  
"We aren't in our world anymore, no need to fear my capture here."  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked, "Whadda ya meen by that? What other 'world' could their be?"  
  
Bill furrowed his brow, "There are theories on alternate dimensions, could that be what your thinking Sirius?"  
  
"Exactly." Sirius replied.  
  
"So," Hermione began, "How will we find a way out?"  
  
Neville who'd been stroking Penelope nervously squeaked, "Are we gonna be able to get out?"  
  
"Yes Neville" Sirius nodded, "We will be able to if we find the proper objects, but really there's no hurry to get back   
to our world."  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione cried, "But why?"  
  
"In this world there is no You-Know-Who, Hermione." He said simply.  
  
"I guess your right, it's much safer. But we have to get back to our dimension before school starts!" Hermione whined thinking   
of the books she needed to buy.  
  
"We'll get back before then, Hermione." Sirius replied starting to walk out of the vacant lot and into the street.  
  
Reluctanly the rest followed, and Harry could see Sirius was leading them to a restaurant called Uuchan's Okonomiaki. He   
then heard his stomach growl, and was quite keen to the idea of food. Still he couldn't help wondering what 'Okonomiaki'  
was, it had to be better then his Aunt Petunia's cooking at least.  
  
To be continued...  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Well that's it for the first installment of Tokyo Magic, please tell me what you think at satomi_chan@ranmamail.com, and  
please no flames, it'll cause me to work faster and more efficiently.  
  
Next Installment:  
What do you get when you cross draco malfoy with a spatula weilding chef? Draco wakes up to see Sirius and goes nuts but Ukyou  
doesn't tolerate nuts at HER restaurant. Then, the group splits to find digs! Uh oh Sirius, looks like Ryouga's Dog has a crush  
on you, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Sirius meet the eternally lost boy and ask for...directions? this should be interesting! Mean-  
while Draco, Ginny, Neville, and Bill stumble upon Master Swordsmen Takewate Kuno. Is there a resemblace between Ranko and Ginny?  
Let's hope not! Next time on Tokyo Magic... 


	2. Eternally Lost, Draco flavored Okinomiak...

Tokyo Magic  
A Ranma 1/2/Harry Potter Crossover  
Vol 1 Part 2  
Eternally Lost, Draco flavored Okinomiaki?  
***********************************************************************************************  
And so Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Sirius, and Bill with Draco over his shoulder step-  
ed into Uuchan's Okinomiaki Restaurant.  
  
Harry noticed a very pretty Asian girl at the bar who was cooking up a strange looking circular  
food. Must be Okinomiaki, he thought following the group to the bar and sitting between Ron and   
Neville.  
  
Quickly the girl shimmied over and she smiled warmly at Sirius and Bill (who she knew had the m-  
oney).  
  
"Hello and Welcome to Uuchan's, I'm Uuchan! Would you like to order?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"Er" Bill looked around, "I'm sorry miss, but we aren't familar with okinomiaki, can you tell u-  
s what it is?"  
  
Ukyou who was eyeing unconcious Draco turned back to him, "Of course! Okinokiaki is, Sort of like  
Pizza Japanese style, I'm sure you'll love it. We have Shrimp, Octopus, Squi-"  
  
Just then she was interupted by a drowsy Draco Malfoy who started to mumble something to himself  
just loudly enoud to be annoying. She growled but tried to continue, and suddenly Draco jumped up.  
  
"It IS you!!" He jumped out from range of the others pointing a shaking finger at Sirius, "That's   
SIRIUS BLACK!"  
  
Draco looked at the group all sitting calmly with Sirius.   
  
"What are you crazy, don't you know who that is?"   
  
Harry couldn't help but wonder WHY Draco was afriad, Lucius Malfoy (his father) was a death eater  
afterall. Still he watched, putting his fear aside, knowing that no one believed Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah, and?" Ukyou asked unamused.  
  
"He's a murderer, a killer, hello is it coming in clear! He killed a bunch of *you people!" Malfoy yelled back grabbing her by the   
collar.  
  
Ukyou had, had just about enough of this and touching her was the last straw. She flung out her   
trusty giant Spatula. Slowly she lifted it over her head, and grunted.  
  
"Well, us people, don't tolerate nut jobs in our restaurants!" Quickly before Draco could  
move, she brought the spatula down squishing him into an accordian shape.  
  
"Hmph." She nodded, "Baka!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened at this site, this was like a cartoon. People didn't really smash into acco-  
rdians, did they? He turned to Ukyou who was busy taking and order from an unconcerned Sirius, then  
back to his friend who were all in shock.  
  
"W-what kind of place is this?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"I'd say pretty damn cool." Ron smiled looking down at now normal (yet unconcious) Malfoy.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione sculded.  
  
After yet another fight had broken out and ended, the okinomiaki came. Harry took his first bite and  
found it to be quite delicious. As soon as everyone was done, and the meal paid for, the group headed   
out. (This time Ginny & Hermione Dragging Malfoy)  
  
"Now what?" Neville asked, pulling Penelope out of his pocket and feeding her a piece of the oki-  
nomiaki he'd saved.  
  
"I guess we find a place to stay till we can get those plants, no?" Ron asked no one in particular.  
  
"Yeah. That's sounds good." Bill nodded.  
  
"We should split up, we'd be able to, to cover more of the area." Hermione suggested struggling to he  
-lp Ginny hold Draco Malfoy's weight.  
  
"I think that's a good Idea, We'd be able to find a place much faster." Harry continued.  
  
"Okay, Harry, Ron, and Hermione you come with me, and Bill.." Sirius paused so Bill could aknowledge  
him, "You take the others."  
  
Bill nodded, turning towards Ginny and Hermione who were holding Malfoy.  
  
"Something tells me this is going to be very hard." He sighed.  
  
"Not to worry Bill" Sirius grinned, "We'll be long gone when he wakes up."  
  
"Now I feel soo much better..." Bill replied sarcastically.  
  
So Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius said there goodbyes to Bill and the others, and set out in  
the direction of the ocean. As the time slowly passed, Harry began to think it was more and more  
hopeless. Not one person would let them spend even one night at their place, although they all had  
excuses.  
  
"What about him?" Hermione asked wearily pointing at a boy in a bandanna staring down at a map.  
  
Harry nodded, "I'll ask if he can help."  
  
Harry trudged over and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" The boy turned to Harry and looked slightly down to meet his gaze, "Yeah?"  
  
Harry looked him over, noticing particularly a red umbrella tighed onto his pack. Then he answer-  
ed slowly and tiredly.  
  
"We say you had a map and were wondering, Could you help us find somewhere to stay?" He pointed with  
his thumb over his shoulder at his comrads.  
  
The Boy nodded, but his face seemed whiter to Harry now. Then he looked over the map, and back to  
Harry again.  
  
"Er, I'm Ryouga!" He held out his hand, "I'll try to help you."  
  
Harry took Ryouga's hand and shook it, "I'm Harry."  
  
Just then out from behind Ryouga came a Black and White Dog which sniffed the air. Harry stared   
at it for a second, and Ryouga looked at it confusedly as well.  
  
"Oh! This is my dog Shiritori!" I guess she smelled me from home.  
  
Harry smiled at the friendly dog who licked his hand and trotted towards his friends. Harry followed  
and so did Ryouga, and Harry introduced everyone.  
  
"So Ryouga, You got any place in mind?" Ron asked staring at the map which was written in kanji.  
  
Ryouga smiled nervously, "Well the Tendo Dojou may let you stay, or I'm sure there's a hotel here  
somewhere." He furrowed his brow staring at the map in deep concentration.  
  
As Ryouga looked over the map, Harry glaced at Sirius. A strange site met his eyes, Shiritori was  
holding out a bone to him. Sirius was staring intently at Ryouga, pretending not to notice. Harry  
laughed to himself, she must have known he was an animagi.  
  
Sirius growled and grabbed the bone throwing it and going back to Ryouga who had tangled himself in   
the map. Shiritori fetched the bone quickly and dropped it at his feet, then wriggled her way under   
his arm.  
  
By this time Ron and Hermione had noticed too. Hermione thought it was a very sweet thing, and Ron  
found it hard to keep from laughing. Sirius found neither of these things and tried to move away   
from her to no avail.  
  
Finally Ryouga seemed to know where he was going (seemed being the keyword), and they started back to  
the west.  
  
Meanwhile Malfoy had finally woken up, and was lodging his complaints to Bill, Neville, and Ginny.  
Ginny sighed tighing her hair into a braid.  
  
"OH PIG-TAILED GIRL!!!" A large boy with a wooden sword ran towards them grabbing Ginny and squee-  
zing her tightly.  
  
Ginny screamed. Draco, Neville, and Bill stared at this spectacle for several seconds and finally  
Neville stepped forward.  
  
"N-Now You put her D-Down!" He stammered.  
  
The boy looked down at Neville, and burst out into what started as silent laughter and escalated   
to bullhorn magnified sound. Slowly he let Ginny down, "Step back pig-tailed girl, I shall stop  
this cretan!"  
  
Nevilles Eyes widened as the boy flung his wooden sword forward towards his face, Ginny screamed but   
he seemed stuck in his tracks.  
  
"Oh please," Draco had come out of his stupor and held his wand tightly in his hand, "Going down to  
his level, really, are we muggles?"  
  
Bill had told them to wait till the spell wore off to go, because he might know a place they could  
stay. Soon after, The spell wore off and he fell forward. He pried his face off the ground and  
looked around cautiously.  
  
"The knave caught me off guard pig-tailed girl, but never fear...huh?"  
  
Ginny was knelt over him (because Bill had suggested he might be a good way to get him to help them.),   
and helped to turn him onto his back.   
  
"You must love me well pig-tailed girl, to rush to my side like this..." He sniffled, "I, Takewaki  
Kunou, am so blessed."  
  
Unexpectedly Kunou grabbed her head and pulled it into his chest, "Oh! Pig-Tailed Girl, I love you so!"  
  
Ginny struggled to get away and finally succeeded, "Er Takewak-"  
  
Kunou covered her mouth with his index finger, and closed his eyes. As if in mourning he stared down   
at his legs.  
  
"I know your love for me is unbearable, but you must call me *kunou sempai.."   
  
During all this the other three stared amazed at what they were seeing. No doubt he had mistaken   
Ginny for someone, but one had to wonder who could ever love a poetry spouting idiot such as he.  
  
Ginny looking terrified, gulped down her fear and and started again.  
  
"Sempai Kunou, I was, was, well, I was..." She couldn't find the words and she looked at the others  
who offered no help.  
  
Kunou's eyes grew wider and he grabbed her hands, "You were wondering if you could date with me?"  
  
"No." Ginny said quickly, "I mean we need a place to stay."  
  
"We?" Kunou finnally aknowledged the rest of the group, "Well I would love it for you all to stay with  
my sister an I in our mansion."  
  
He looked back into Ginny's eyes, "Esspecially you my beautiful Goddess!"  
  
The other three smiled and Draco (thinking of the prospect of a mansion), was the first to help Kunou up.  
Kunou then led the way to his mansion, holding Ginny close to him. The others followed.  
  
Back with Ryouga the group was totally lost.   
  
"I don't even think were in the same town..." Ron panted, "Yo Ryouga, what's the deal?"  
  
"No worries, I'll...just ask this guy..." He worked his way over to a noodle cart, and after a short  
period of laughter Ryouga walked back over.  
  
"What did he say?" Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
"He says were in Kobe..." Ryouga siged.  
  
Kobe Japan is about 500 miles from Tokyo, the original city they started in.  
  
To be continued...  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Here are some explanations of the astericks I put in,  
* you people - Malfoy is speaking of muggles.  
* kunou sempai - means upperclassmen kunou, showing respect for an upperclassmen   
  
Well that was it for the second installment of Tokyo Magic, I know it was shorter but I promise   
the next will be even better please tell me what you think at satomi_chan@ranmamail.com, and  
please no flames, it'll cause me to work faster and more efficiently.  
  
Next Installment:  
Now we'll follow Bill, Neville, Malfoy and Ginny into Castle Kunou. A place so vile, so evil, even   
brave men will not venture into it. Cringing cowards, like Draco Malfoy, are another story. While   
Ginny is trying to dodge the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, Takewaki Kunou, Malfoy does a little  
exploring. Will he regret his actions? Introducing Kondachi Kunou, the insane mistress of Castle   
Kunou!! 


	3. Insanity at Castle Kunou, the Exploits o...

Tokyo Magic  
A Ranma 1/2/Harry Potter Crossover  
Vol 1 Part 3  
Insanity at Castle Kunou, the Exploits of Draco Malfoy.  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"So what do you think my pig-tailed goddess?" Kunou asked Ginny who was hooked to his kendo sword   
so as not to escape.  
  
"This is great!" Malfoy shouted, " I'm mean is is a bit of a fixer upper as far as mansions go, but   
one can't be picky in this kind of situation."  
  
Kunou stared at Malfoy, "What a horrid wretch, you shall pay fiend but first I must show my love to   
her room!"  
  
Kunou laughed wickedly, causing Ginny to squeak with fear. Bill an Neville looked at eachother with  
questioning looks then back at Kunou who started to lead them away.  
  
Malfoy watched them go then slowly trudged up the staircase in front of him. When he reached the t-  
op he found a long corridor layed out in front of him. In no time he'd searched almost the entire  
hallway and even taken some things he found intrest in. Then he came to two final rooms, he could   
see were the finest in the house.  
  
He stepped inside the first which contained a king sized bed with a blue down sheet and 6 pillows  
piled up acrost it. In the corner was a large dresser and next to that was a closet.   
  
"There has to be something good in here" He slunk his way to the closet and pulled it open.  
  
Inside though there was only identical fuku, and a pile of wooden kendo swords. Malfoy frowned and   
slammed te door shut, turning towards the center of the room. There appeared a shifty shadow which  
laughed a squeaky laughed.  
  
"You dare enter the masters room, you will pay!" The figure growled when the laughing ceased.  
  
For a moment Draco was genuinely scared, and then he remembered what he was. He'd just do the same   
thing he'd done to Kunou, use a spell. He sighed feeling quite stupid and brought his wand out of   
his pocket. Soon he was sure that the figure was paralyzed he raised his wand once more.  
  
"Lumos!" He called, a jet of light hit his attackers face and Draco could not contain his laughter.  
  
In front of him was a ratlike man, one foot shorter than he. His face was chubby and tan and whis  
-kers like a rodents sprouted from his cheeks. After a few minutes of intense laughter, Draco fo-  
und it'd be much more fun to play around with him.  
  
Once the spell had been taken off the rat man blinked and looked up at him. Draco giggled and be-  
gan to taunt him about his appearance.  
  
"Why you!" The rat man screached and once more Malfoy was ground into the floor.  
  
"Something tells me-I shouldn't have done that." He said in a squished voice as the tiny man sto-  
rmed out.  
  
As soon as he'd recovered he quickly exited the room and slipped into the remaining one. It was   
furnished with lavendar and black and the bed was a queensize this time. Everything in the room   
was almost identical except that there were many jars on the shelves there instead of books. Upon  
closer observation, Draco found that most of them read 'paralysis powder'.  
  
His grinned and took two of the flasks for later use then began a search on the bedroom. He found  
a large mallet, and a pile of booby trapped gymnastic objects, but nothing he found very useful.  
  
"Bwahahahahahah! Hello There my Dear, What brings a yougster such as you to my chaimbers?" In the  
door way stood an excentric looking girl.  
  
"Grr, Youngster, why you!" Malfoy growled.  
  
She laughed her insane laugh again and walked over towards him. Draco's eyes widened, and he pulled   
out his wand again.  
  
"No need for hostility my friend" She giggled,"I shall prepare you a meal as a token of my friendship."  
  
Draco still looked a little unsure so she went on, keeping her crazy laughter to a minimum.  
  
"And perhaps a dip in the furo, and a footrub after?" She smiled at him with a slight dash of what  
Malfoy thought to be seduction.  
  
"Ah!" He sighed to himself, "Finally someone with some brains, someone who knows that I need pampering."  
  
"Hehe! Why of course my dear!" She smiled slipping one of her flasks of paralysis powder out of his   
pocket as she took his arm.  
  
Soon Draco found himself in the huge Kunou Dining Hall, Kondachi (which he'd found was the girls   
name) was in the kitchen cooking him a full course meal. He grinned to himself, thinking;  
  
"Women just cannot resist me."  
  
Abruptly his thoughts were interupted as Kondachi burst in with a large bowl of rice and miso soup.  
  
"Here you are darling!" She mused setting down the food and laughing again.  
  
He grined at her and picked up a spoon and shoveled the concoction into his mouth. He grinned, it was  
as delicious as he could have hoped and he gulped down the entire bowl.  
  
Kondachi grinned flipping her hair, "You liked it?"  
  
"Oh yes." He replied licking his spoon, "Truely fit for my selective palate."  
  
Kondachi burst into triumphant laughter throwing off her school uniform and now wearing only her   
purple and black leotard. Draco stared at her horrified as she jumped on the table and pulled her  
gymnastics ribbon out of, what seemed like, thin air.  
  
"Ahahahah! Not many mens palates are suited to my paralysis powder!" She raved.  
  
"P-paralysis powder?" Malfoy asked realising it was true.  
  
There he sat unable to move, and Kondachi threw her ribbon towards him. The ribbon from her wand   
wrapped tightly around him and he was thrown swiftly out of the window. And (by total cooincidence)  
he was thrown into Kondachi's pet alligator pond below.  
  
"That should make a delightful playmate for my sweet pet!" She giggled twistedly.  
  
"What was that dear sister?" Kunou stepped into the room looking out of the shattered window.  
  
"A pervert who was exploring my room brother dear, I delt with him accordingly!" She ended with an  
other laugh.  
  
"Malfoy seems to be getting what he deserves on this trip doesn't he?" Ginny remarked.  
  
"Appears that way." Bill and Neville replied simultaneously.  
  
To be continued...  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Well that's it for the third installment of Tokyo Magic, please tell me what you think at satomi_chan@ranmamail.com, and  
please no flames, it'll cause me to work faster and more efficiently.  
  
Next Installment:  
What will become of Draco Malfoy? Will he be eaten by a blood thirsty alligator? I'm sure no one   
cares, so we'll join Harry and the rest of the group lost in Kobe! Will they ever make it home?   
Esspecially with Ryouga leading the way! They decide to spend a little time in Kobe when they've all but  
given up hope what should they find but the tendo dojou. What will happen when they meet Ranma and the  
Gang.And will Sirius humor poor lovesick Shiritori? Guessyou'll find out,   
Next time on Tokyo Magic...   
  
  
  



End file.
